Wait for me to come home the lapidot movie
by LapidotandVinniexzoefan
Summary: Peridot and Lapis are a happy couple until Peridot has to go to college to earn her degree,it's like high school for peridot but advanced,without lapis,and she would have to deal with other problems in the mean time lapis is still working at 2 jobs to help pay the rent but she has problems pidot miss each other will they quit or continue?(Pic belongs to it's rightful owner(s))
1. Peridot

Lapis met peridot when they were in highschool they became friends quickly then in junior year they started to finish high school and were getting ready to go to college but lapis droped out in the middle of junior year to become a waitress at 2 fast food and peridot both lived together today peridot is going to collage.

At the airport

"Periiii do you really have to go?"asked Lapis "Yes Lapis I Do I have been dreaming to go to harpord(Parody of Harvard) since I was a kid"explained peridot."I promise I'll call you everyday"added peridot giving lapis a kiss on the cheek."You better not cheat on me with another girl/boy"lapis teased "Of course not besides your the one who I want fuck"joked hit peridot on the arm while peridot laughed "Well ...I guess its bye then"replied peridot lapis kissed peridot on the lips "Bye"replied lapis "Bye"replied Peridot.

In the Plane

Peridot's phone rang its was lord dominator(Peridot's birth mother) "Hi Peridot"said Lord Dominator "Hello Mother"replied peridot "im sorry I didnt get to see you leave today I didnt want to see my poor baby go away"replied Lord Dominator."Its ok"lied Peridot "Remember Peridot when you get to college I want you to send me the report cards I want A's and B's,don't do anything nasty,your lunch number is 32209,and break a leg am counting on you don't turn out like your father did'explainjed lord was heard in the background "Mother what is that?"asked peridot."Nothing dear"lied Lord Dominator it was the t.v she was watching."Well I have to go bye love you"replied quickly lord hung up "Yeah right" said knew her mother was a liar her mother was always wanted peridot to become a publicist but peridot wanted to be something else involved with the law for a job.

Later at the collage at the principals office

"Hi"peridot said "Oh hi welcome to our school"said the principle the principle was a short boy with puffy hair "Im steven universe but you could call me steven whats your name?'asked steven."Peridot Jessica Dominator"replied peridot "Oh you have a lot of A's"mentioned steven "Yeah I know"peridot replied "Ok your room number is 198 here's a map of the school,the keys to the room,a spare key,menu,your schedule,and a dollar"steven smiled and stoped smiling."...thank you steven" said peridot."Do you need help carrying your bags"asked Steven."Yes please"replied grabbed her bags and went to Peridot's dormroom.

At Peridot's dormroom

"Thank you for helping"said peridot while unlocking the door "No problem-' "Steven!"screamed a purple haired girl out of no where '"Wassup my boi"greeted purple girl."Oh hey amethyst this is peridot your roomate"steven mentioned."Oh hey am Amethyst Feburary I am a DJ at night I party at night sleep in the day"mentioned amethyst."Don't you have classes in the morning?"asked Peridot." Pf..I was kidding"laughed amethyst "Yeah..im peridot dominator I am 21 years old I study alot and is from Chikalgo(Parody of Chicago)"replied Perdot."Great, nice to meet you"amethyst said shaking peridot's hand."Ok Well my door is always open if you need me I"ll see you 2 around"steven said."Your are going to love it here we have a pool in here"stated amethyst."Oh cool .."giggled peridot a bit while setting up her bed. CHapter 1 done


	2. Lapis

At Chikalgo at 2 time burger place

Lapis went inside and saw every employee staring at her "Hey everyone"lapis mumbled "Lapis we heard about peridot going to college"said Slyvia "I know I didn't want to say good bye I mean 7 months away from my girlfriend s might of forget about me!'"screamed and trembled lapis."Lapis it will be ok just calm down could some one pass me a bottle of water?"asked stared to sob slyvia gave lapis a piece of paper as lapis wiped her tears and calmed down the manager Violet Quartz she looked like rose quartz but purple and yes she is her twin sister."What happened?"asked Violet "My girlfriend left for college I miss her so much"stated lapis."Aw..it will be ok if it would make you feel better you could take 2 hours off today"suggested Violet."No no I think I will be fine"replied lapis."No I insit you shouldn't-"Violet I got it"interputed went back to their stations "Lapis are ypu am worried about you"slyvia blurted out "I think I'll be fine don;t worry am going to try to not think about her"stated lapis."Where's that bottle of water anyway?"asked lapis "Here you go"replied slyvia "Thanks "replied lapis.

Later at the cash register

Brad comes in the burger place "What's up my homies...lapis babe how you dong?"asked brad "Am dong fine thank you bradley don't call me babe I am taken ...by the best"replied lapis started to cry."OH way to go brad"slyvia said "What?"replied brad " Can;t you see someone has left this state!"blurted out sadie."Oh you mean that nerdy girl?'guessed brad l"She's not a nerd why don;t you get your fat ass outta of here you never buy anthing anyways!"screamed Quartz was easdroping "Lapis calm down look I think you should talk the day off I care about you I don't want you to be hurt,I wanna prepare you for the next thing,and your sorta of upsetting the other customers."explained Violet stopped crying "Ok"replied lapis more calmed down and happy.

At night Lapis's room

Lapis turned on her laptop went on scoop(Parody of SKype) "Hey lapis'said Peridot "Hey peri how's school?'asked Lapis "Oh you know ...it was amazing classes was cool expect about the cafeteria what a messy experinece there was a food fight it was fun a bit I guess"stated peridot."Oh cool"replied lapis "So how was yours?"asked peridot."Well I went work and got off early cause I yelled at customer ...brad let's just say I had a meltdown ...about you"explained Lapis."Also I went to a coffe place to calm down more am fine,comfortable,and happy"added lapis."Oh...don't think too much about me I'll be fine don't worry about me"stated peridot."Ok Peri"replied Lapis "Well..I have to go to bed I have alot to do tommorrow"stated peridot."Ok bye Peri"replied lapis."Ok P.J.D out..ugh P.J.D thats sounds so stupid"stated peridot."Still here peridot I thought it was cute"replied Lapis "Oh okay bye for real this time"stated peridot."Bye Boo"replied logged off Lapis got ready to go to bed "Ok tomorrow I have to go work at the hotel"stated lapis.


End file.
